she's got all her love to the world
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Matthew mengalihkan diri pada data-data di hadapannya. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Bukannya dia ingin pamrih—karena Yekaterina jelas-jelas secara terang-terangan minta bantuan padanya—tetapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

 _Bagian dari series_ _ **: city lights in your eyes**_ _; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

* * *

Tidak ada orang lain di ruang IT kecuali Matthew. Yekaterina tidak tahu bahwa ada jadwal piket yang hanya berisi satu orang. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ada keluhan kekurangan tenaga dari bagian manajemen pengawasan dan pengamanan data digital ini.

Yekaterina menyisipkan diri di sebelah Matthew, di kursi biru yang menghadap komputer yang menampilkan data-data statistik yang bergerak stagnan. Yekaterina sesekali berharap ia bisa mengerti grafik itu.

"Hei."

"Oh, hei," jawab Matthew pelan, seakan-akan tidak tahu Yekaterina datang.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, 'kan? Kau piket sendirian?"

"Selalu begini setiap Selasa dan Jumat." Matthew mengetikkan sesuatu pada kibornya. Lalu meninggalkannya, untuk menghadap Yekaterina sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot hingga setengah hidung. "Tidak mengganggu, tenang saja. Ada yang bisa kubantu? Masih dengan proyek itu?"

"Aku masih memikirkan permainan yang terbaik ... belum tahu yang mana yang harus kupilih," jawab Yekaterina sambil mengetikkan kata kunci di laptopnya. "Semua contohnya bagus. Semuanya mendidik sekaligus menarik. Aku cuma harus memilih ... mana yang paling cocok untuk menyembuhkan trauma. Atau paling tidak mengalihkan anak-anak itu."

Matthew meneliti wajah Yekaterina. Mencari-cari jawaban, bermain tebak-tebakan. "Aku masih belum tahu, Katya ... kau ingin membangun sebuah yayasan? Sekolah?"

Senyuman Yekaterina sama sekali tidak membantu, walaupun masih cukup mendistraksi Matthew beberapa saat. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Awalnya kupikir kau bisa menebaknya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Matthew menanggapi pasrah. "Serius, Katya ... untuk apa ini?"

Yekaterina melirik Matthew. "Kalau kubilang untuk kebaikan ... apakah kau akan mengerti?"

Matthew mengalihkan diri pada data-data di hadapannya. Sama sekali tidak membantu. Bukannya dia ingin pamrih—karena Yekaterina jelas-jelas secara terang-terangan minta bantuan padanya—tetapi dia benar-benar _ingin_ tahu.

Yekaterina, yang biasanya lebih suka menyibukkan diri dengan data-data personalia rekrutan baru maupun proses kredensial personel-personel lama, mengorganisir data prajurit yang keluar-masuk dari provinsi, sekarang membuat sesuatu yang di luar tugas pokoknya? Pasti ada sesuatu.

Namun Matthew bukanlah lelaki yang vokal atau dengan tergesa-gesa memaksakan kehendaknya. Maka dia pun diam saja, membiarkan keheningan sekali lagi menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

Yekaterina masih berada di ruang kerjanya di jam istirahat makan siang. Matthew hampir saja melewatkannya, karena perempuan itu menunduk di hadapan layar laptopnya, mengamati entah-apa-itu. Kebetulan sekali, mata mereka berserobok, Yekaterina seperti hendak memanggil Matthew tetapi tidak ingin mengganggu jam istirahat lelaki itu—dan Matthew hampir-hampir tidak bisa berkata tidak pada Yekaterina, meskipun wanita itu hanya meminta lewat matanya.

Matthew masuk ke ruangan Yekaterina.

"Tidak apa-apa—istirahat saja. Hari ini menu kesukaanmu di kantin, Matvey."

Matthew menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah memutuskan."

"Sebenarnya ada." Yekaterina membalas senyuman Matthew. "Tapi aku ingin kau makan siang dulu. Dirimu lebih penting, kau bisa kembali lagi setelah ini."

Matthew lagi-lagi mengamati perempuan itu. Ada kejujuran di matanya. Rasanya sulit sekali menolak Yekaterina, dan fakta bahwa ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Matthew dan menomorduakan dirinya sendiri menambah rasa kagum Matthew padanya. Betapa wanita itu ingin semua orang didahulukan. Matthew bertanya-tanya apakah Yekaterina pernah mencoba mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah ... aku akan makan dengan cepat. Apakah ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

Yekaterina mengedikkan dagu ke arah sudut meja. "Aku membawa bekal." Matthew sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Matthew meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan anggukan.

* * *

"... Tiga?"

"Tidak terlalu memberatkanmu, 'kan?"

Perhatian Matthew kembali pada layar laptop Yekaterina, pada catatan-catatan itu. Tiga buah permainan untuk anak-anak, satu untuk mengasah ingatan, satu untuk mengenalkan mereka pada angka-angka serupa permainan buka-tutup kartu, satu lagi permainan warna. "Tidak ... kau hanya minta yang berbentuk sederhana, 'kan? Itu tidak sulit. Hanya saja ..." Matthew melirik Yekaterina atas pertanyaan yang masih saja mengganggunya. Mungkin Yekaterina tak akan menjawabnya lagi.

"Hanya apa? Kalau ini merepotkanmu, aku hanya akan minta satu. Anak-anak di sana pun sudah senang dengan satu hal baru. Aku akan pilih yang terbaik."

 _Yang di sana_. Kata-kata itu menggelitik Matthew. Dia berdeham. "Hanya saja—ini untuk _siapa_ , Kat?"

Pandangan Katya kosong sesaat. Namun ia tersenyum, yang membuat Matthew lagi-lagi mengabaikan semuanya. Yekaterina selalu berusaha untuk orang lain, mengusahakan semuanya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan ketika ia tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, Matthew merasa lega.

Matthew tidak sadar sedari tadi Yekaterina memandanginya.

"Ini untuk anak-anak yang memerlukan, Matthew, yang tidak dijangkau oleh pendidikan masa kini. Di manapun itu, kau harus tahu bahwa ini adalah untuk kebaikan."

Lelaki itu mengabaikan firasat yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu. "Ya. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik." Ekspresi wajah Yekaterina saat Matthew mengatakan itu benar-benar membuat Matthew ingin menciumnya, atau paling tidak memeluknya—andai saja hal-hal itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka canggung.

"Apa sudah bisa kumulai?"

"Boleh, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku juga punya coretan-coretan konsep tambahan untuk permainannya. Kau ingin membuatnya sendiri dulu atau memulai dari awal bersamaku?"

Matthew berpikir sebentar. "Aku akan mulai sendiri dulu, setelah setengah jalan, kita akan berdiskusi. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku benar-benar terbantu. Aku akan memasakkan panekuk seminggu penuh untukmu."

Matthew tertawa kecil, menunduk. "Yang itu, aku tidak bisa menolak."

Yekaterina menggenggam tangan Matthew dan membuat lelaki itu hampir terlonjak kaget. Mereka bertatap-tatapan beberapa lama, dan Yekaterina meneguk ludahnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Matvey."

* * *

Matthew baru saja ingin keluar saat mendengar pembicaraan di depan toilet itu.

"... Katanya cuti besar. Memangnya berapa jatah cuti besar kita, huh?"

"Kudengar dia punya surat dispensasi khusus. Dari organisasi sukarelawan—atau apalah. Dua anak magang akan menggantikannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah tes kredensial yang akan datang untuk rekrutan baru bisa berjalan mulus tanpa Yekaterina. Walaupun kadang kerepotan, aku merasa cara organisasi dia itu yang paling tepat. Tapi walaupun dia mengambil cuti khusus itu, bagaimanapun juga, yang kudengar, bonus tahunannya tetap akan dipotong. Dia sudah mengambil jatahnya gara-gara dia punya urusan keluarga yang begitu lama awal tahun ini."

"Memangnya dia cuti besar untuk apa? Organisasi dan kegiatannya—apa saja memangnya?" Ada jeda sebentar. "Sayang sekali, ya, cuma untuk ikut kegiatan tanpa dibayar begitu, dia malah kehilangan bonusnya. Sudah sukarela, tak dapat bonus lagi."

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu yang ada di pikirannya?"

Matthew tetap bersembunyi di balik pintu toilet pria sampai suara perempuan-perempuan di luar sana menghilang. Mungkin salah satunya memasuki toilet, yang lain pergi. Matthew bisasanya tidak terlalu suka mencari tahu tentang aktivitas orang lain di luar pekerjaan, tetapi ini adalah _Yekaterina_. Dia pun lekas-lekas menuju ruangannya, menyelesaikan permintaan Yekaterina agar bisa memulai pembicaraan dengannya tanpa terkesan mengorek-ngorek.

Di atas mejanya, ternyata sudah ada sebuah kotak makan. Sebuah _post-it notes_ dengan tulisan 'terima kasih :)' ditempelkan pada tutupnya.

Begitu dibukanya, benar saja Yekaterina tetap memenuhi janjinya: panekuk lengkap dengan sirup maple favorit Matthew.

Dia pernah beberapa kali mencicipi panekuk buatan Yekaterina, saat perempuan itu membawanya ke kantor sebagai bekal, atau saat dia dan teman-teman yang lain berkumpul di apartemen Yekaterina. Matthew tahu ada banyak yang lebih lezat lagi, tetapi apapun dari Yekaterina selalu bisa dia tolerir—

— _sejauh ini_.

* * *

Matthew memperlihatkan proyek itu pada Yekaterina pada istirahat makan siang beberapa hari kemudian, saat Yekaterina mengantarkan panekuk untuk Matthew di ruangannya.

"Aku bahkan belum genap memberikanmu panekuk seminggu penuh." Yekaterina menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Matthew. "Benar-benar selesai seluruhnya? Serius, Matvey?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ternyata bisa selesai lebih cepat daripada yang kukira." Matthew pertama-tama menunjukkan permainan pengenalan angka, pengenalan warna dalam bahasa Inggris dan Prancis, lalu pengasah daya ingat. Matthew mengujinya beberapa kali, dan Yekaterina tampak puas.

"Ini persis sekali seperti yang kuharapkan. Terima kasih banyak, lho—apa ada hal yang kauinginkan lagi, sebagai bayarannya?"

Matthew menggeleng, "Ini untuk sesama teman," lidahnya kelu dan pahit, tetapi dia meneruskannya saja karena dia sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa ingin tahu yang diam-diam menyakitkan, "aku hanya ingin tahu, untuk _siapa_ semua ini? Aku ... aku mungkin terdengar memaksa—maaf—tetapi sebagai orang yang membuatnya, kurasa aku harus tahu untuk siapa aku membuat ini semua?"

Yekaterina sempat terlihat khawatir untuk beberapa saat, lalu menunduk, memainkan jarinya di pangkuan. "Aku akan berangkat. Cuti besar. Aku ingin memberi tahumu sejak kemarin—tetapi kukira aku tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Ke mana?"

Jawaban itu terdengar bersama embusan napas, "Afrika. Sudan Selatan—memberikan bantuan pada anak-anak yang masih mengalami trauma post-konflik."

Matthew yang sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan selama beberapa saat sudah menjadi tanda bagi Yekaterina, perempuan itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum hambar.

"Apakah tempat itu aman, Kat?"

"Aku bersama organisasi internasional, UNICEF, kurasa—"

"Sebagai orang yang bekerja di badan militer, seharusnya kau juga mengerti, bahkan 'Pasukan Perdamaian' pun bisa menjadi korban perang terbuka ... apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini baik-baik?"

"Ini adalah hal yang kuinginkan sejak dulu ..."

"Bagaimana jika ini membahayakanmu?"

"... Menurutmu ini bukan ide yang bagus?"

Matthew terlihat gelisah. "Aku masih melihat di sana sebagai tempat yang berbahaya."

"Matvey, kita bekerja di militer—berada di bawah badan ini, lembaga ini, tidak seharusnya membuatmu takut. Seharusnya kautahu bahwa di balik semua bahaya masih selalu ada kemungkinan selamat."

"Sudah terlalu banyak perang yang kita lihat— _kulihat_ —" Matthew melihat ke mata Yekaterina dan berusaha agar perempuan itu mengerti, bahwa dia lebih takut daripada kelihatannya. "Di samping itu, Katya, kita berada di balik meja."

"Dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di luar jendela?"

"Ini ... ini bukan soal itu."

Terjadi keheningan yang benar-benar canggung.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket." Yekaterina tidak ingin melihat wajah Matthew. "Aku akan tetap pergi."

Matthew kira Yekaterina akan pergi begitu saja, seperti yang selalu ditakutkannya—tetapi alih-alih, perempuan itu meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya, menggenggamnya sebentar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita berpikir begitu. Apapun yang terjadi, akan ada titik di mana semuanya jadi baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas ini semua, Matvey."

Lelaki itu sempat berharap besar ketika Yekaterina mendekati wajahnya. Namun perempuan itu mundur kembali, waktu masih belum berpihak pada mereka.

Matthew tidak melihat saat Yekaterina meninggalkannya.

Pun hari-hari setelahnya.

* * *

Mungkin dia marah pada Yekaterina, mungkin juga tidak. Perasaan yang membuatnya gelisah di malam-malam awal lebih kepada ketakutan. Apa dan siapa yang akan menjaga perempuan itu di sana? Ia mungkin tidak akan datang ke daerah konflik, tetapi bahaya dapat terpicu di mana saja. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh mencurigai semua orang, tetapi pasti akan ada orang-orang yang patut diwaspadai, dan Yekaterina punya agenda lain daripada sekadar mengamati sekeliling dan menjaga dirinya.

Dan semua itu terjadi ribuan mil dari tempat Matthew berada; dia tidur nyaman di sini, sementara itu apa yang akan dialami Yekaterina?

Bahaya dari alam lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi, bagaimana dengan penyakit atau ketidakterbiasaannya pada cuaca dan alam sekitar?

Matthe tahu Yekaterina bukanlah anak-anak, tetapi hatinya berontak dari fakta demikian. Bagaimana bisa dia diam di sini dan tidak melihat Yekaterina seperti biasanya setiap hari?

"Kupikir kau benar-benar marah padanya."

Matthew terlonjak kaget. Dia mendapati salah satu staf di kantor ini, yang juga sepupu jauh Yekaterina, Raivis, berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Raivis punya bayangan setipis angin, Matthew kira hampir sama seperti dirinya, tetapi perbedaan paling mencolok di antara mereka adalah Raivis suka sekali menampakkan dirinya dengan bicara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Matthew pun berpura-pura tidak tahu, "Marah, maksudmu?"

"Semua orang terdekatnya di sini mengantarnya di bandara minggu lalu. "Kukira hubungan kalian benar-benar spesial. Kalian sering sekali makan siang berdua sejak tahun lalu. Tahu-tahu kau sama sekali tidak datang."

Tiba-tiba saja permukaan meja di ujung jari Matthew terlihat lebih menarik daripada menjawab Raivis. Dia menyusuri kayu cokelat tua itu sambil berharap semua ini tidak seperti yang dia takutkan. "Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi dia bersedih kau tidak datang."

Matthew melirik. "Benarkah?"

Raivis mendekat dengan ragu-ragu, tetapi sesuatu seperti mendorongnya untuk bicara. "Kulihat dia sepertinya sangat menunggu."

"'Kulihat'," kutip Matthew, "kau tidak benar-benar tahu."

Raivis kelihatan sedikit cemberut. "Kau tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Aku yakin kau akan lebih mengerti."

Matthew hanya bisa membuat perkiraan-perkiraan, perhitungan, dan semua itu rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan.

* * *

Yekaterina tidak bisa dihubungi, seperti yang Matthew duga. Cara terbaik dan tercepat untuk tahu kabarnya adalah dengan menghubungi _contact person_ di organisasi terkait untuk tahu tentang detil misi kemanusiaan itu, kemudian menemukan cara menghubungi Yekaterina melalui orang-orang di organisasi.

Tetapi semua itu merepotkan, dan Matthew tidak ingin membuat orang-orang melakukan hal sebanyak itu hanya agar dia bisa bicara sepatah-dua patah kata dengan Yekaterina yang sedang mengerjakan _passion_ -nya: memberi dan memberi.

Matthew bertanya-tanya, kapankah perempuan itu mencoba mencintai dirinya sendiri melebihi ia mencintai pekerjaannya di sini, _passion_ terdalam hatinya di sana, dan semua hal kecil yang dilakukannya untuk orang-orang?

Hal itu memantik sesuatu di dalam diri Matthew saat dia sedang memindah-mindah kanal televisi di lobi lantai atas kantornya—saat tak ada siapapun yang bisa dia ajak bicara karena hampir semua penghuni lantai pergi keluar untuk istirahat siang. Dia selalu menyelesaikan makannya di ruangan belakangan ini, dan memilih untuk tidak berpanas-panas ria di puncak musim panas saat semua orang memutuskan untuk menyapa matahari di luar sana.

Dia berhenti di kanal berita internasional, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain dari sekadar drama-drama televisi siang hari.

Dan, sepertinya, takdir sedang mencoba bermain-main: liputan tentang bantuan-bantuan kemanusiaan di Afrika sedang mengudara.

Peliput dokumentasi sedang menyorot seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek yang mengajari sekelompok anak-anak berusia tanggung. Mata Matthew tidak bisa berkedip.

Yang diwawancarai kemudian adalah si ketua organisasi, yang tak Matthew perhatikan namanya sebab dia hanya mengamati perempuan yang di latar belakang itu.

Yekaterina baik-baik saja, dan ia terlihat bahagia juga bersemangat.

Kata-kat ketua tim yang diwawancarai itu pun tak begitu dihiraukannya. Yang dia tangkap hanyalah, _berusaha_ , _mengembalikan semangat anak-anak_ , dan _membiarkan mereka mencoba hal-hal baru_. Di belakang sana, anak-anak mengerubungi komputer jinjing Yekaterina yang lebih kecil—yang pernah Matthew lihat satu kali di rumahnya. Benar saja ia membawa yang itu, yang lebih praktis dan ringan. Anak-anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk layarnya, sebagian tertawa karena mungkin yang memilih jawaban itu melakukan kesalahan—

—dan liputan itu berhenti.

Kepala Matthew penuh akan pemandangan barusan, dadanya terasa hangat.

Baginya sekarang, perempuan itu memang dipenuhi cinta. Cinta untuk banyak hal di sekitarnya, orang-orang yang ia tahu, orang-orang yang ia pedulikan, semest tempatnya berada.

Namun, dari semua itu, siapakah yang siap membalas cintanya? Semua yang dicintai tak mesti membalas. Ia terlalu banyak memberi, siapakah yang berdiri pada suatu titik, yang selalu melihatnya, yang akan selalu mencintainya?

Matthew tidak lagi marah. Matthew berada di _tempat itu_.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, Yekaterina kembali. Matthew tak mengetahuinya sampai mereka bertemu di lobi, mata dengan mata, saat Matthew baru saja kembali dari ruang _server_ untuk mengecek kembali apakah _bug_ yang kemarin sempat mengganggu masih ada.

"Hei."

Matthew mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menjawab, meski dia telah membuka mulutnya.

"Matvey."

Tak ada jawaban lagi, Yekaterina pun mendekati Matthew dengan putus asa. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dan mengatakan lebih banyak hal lagi, tetapi kali ini benar-benar canggung.

Matthew mengangguk, meski Yekaterina menyukainya ia harap ia bisa mengerti. Perempuan itu lantas tersenyum kecil, mengangguk juga. "Sepertinya kita punya beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan. Benar?"

"Ya ... apakah kita bisa bicara di ruanganku?"

Yekaterina tidak bisa menunggu. Beberapa langkah menuju ruang kerja Matthew rasanya terlalu banyak. Begitu mereka tiba, ia tak pikir panjang langsung memeluk Matthew.

"Aku minta maaf."

Matthew hampir saja terantuk meja kerjanya. Perbendaharaan kata di kepalanya mendadak hilang. Meskipun terasa benar-benar panas di seluruh badan hingga wajahnya, dia tak bisa menolak apalagi menjauhkan Yekaterina. Pelan-pelan dia juga melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh Yekaterina. "Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Waktu itu ..."

"Ssssh," Matthew berbisik tepat di depan telinga Yekaterina. "Hidupmu, keputusanmu, kenapa aku harus marah? Kau berbuat yang terbaik."

"Tapi ... kau tidak datang saat aku akan berangkat. Kupikir kau marah. Waktu itu aku tidak memberi waktu untukmu memberi saran."

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Apa yang harus kau sesali, Katya? Aku tidak boleh marah padamu."

Yekaterina tertawa masam sembari melepaskan diri dari Matthew. "Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang, dengan pelajar-pelajar berbakat di sana, anak-anak yang sangat antusias, orang-orangtua yang kembali punya harapan ... Aku bercerita pada salah satu pelajar asal sana yang bersekolah di Prancis tentang dirimu. Kubilang aku punya teman _programmer_ hebat. Lalu dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, dia sedang mencoba membuat program untuk belajar anak-anak di sana. Maukah kau membantunya?"

Ekspresi wajah Matthew jadi lebih cerah. "Kenapa tidak? Aku akan senang sekali." Matthew masih menggenggam kedua bahu Yekaterina. "Tapi, setelah semua ini, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa saja untukmu, Matvey, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu untuk kedua kalinya." Sesaat kemudian, wajah Yekaterina menjadi panas karena ia baru menyadari seberapa jauh yang telah ia katakan. Tetapi ia tak menyesalinya, hingga ia mengulanginya lagi serupa bisikan, "Apa saja, Matvey."

Suara Matthew hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran, "Kau mencintai dunia dan seisinya, tapi pernahkah kau mencintai dirimu sebesar itu juga?"

Mata Yekaterina tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya menggumam, "Aku berjanji."

"Dan membiarkan seseorang mencintaimu sebesar itu juga?"

Yekaterina tertawa hambar, tetapi senyum yang tertinggal setelah itu masihlah manis di mata Matthew. "Jika ada, tentu saja."

"Ada," untuk sesaat, Matthew merasa tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya, "aku."

 **end.**


End file.
